1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a suspension system for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to an end link for connecting a stabilizer bar to a control arm of the suspension system.
2. Discussion
It is common practice for motor vehicles to be equipped with independent suspension systems for absorbing road shock and other vibrations while providing a smooth and comfortable ride for the vehicle occupants. In suspension systems of this type, a stabilizer bar is often used to increase the roll rigidity and improve the steering stability of the vehicle. Typically, the stabilizer bar is a rod-shaped member having an elongated central segment oriented to extend laterally across the vehicle and an arm segment extending longitudinally at each end of the central segment to form a generally U-shaped configuration. The central segment of the stabilizer bar is supported for rotation about its own longitudinal access by one or more mounting brackets which are fixed to the vehicle body or frame. Most commonly, the mounting brackets are positioned in close proximity to the arm segments to minimize any bending moments which may be induced into the stabilizer bar. The distal end of each arm segment is coupled to a control arm of the suspension system by an end link. When the vehicle is subjected to a lateral rolling force such as, for example, while the vehicle negotiates a turn, the arm segments pivot In opposite directions with respect to the longitudinal axis of the central segment. As a result, torsional reaction forces are generated which act through the arm segments to urge the control arms to move toward their normal position. Thus, the vehicle body will be prevented from excessive rolling or leaning to either side by the torsional resistance produced by the stabilizer bar. As noted, end links are used to interconnect the distal end of each arm segment of the stabilizer bar to corresponding control arms. The end links function to accommodate the relative angular movement between the stabilizer bar and the control arm caused by the suspension traveling through its range of motion. Stabilizer bars are typically manufactured with an end form (i.e., eye-form or apertured panel) at each end which is adapted to receive a fastener extending from the end link. Some end links are of the xe2x80x9csilent blockxe2x80x9d type and include a threaded fastener, such as a bolt, which extends through a sleeved rubber grommet and the end form. A lock nut is used to secure the bolt to the end form. Another type of link, commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cdirect-actingxe2x80x9d end link, is equipped with a ball joint for providing a quicker and stiffer response to suspension motion. In direct-acting links, a threaded shank of a ball stud extends through the end form and is likewise secured thereto using a lock nut.
Unfortunately, some existing end links have been downsized and cost analyzed such that they no longer provide adequate fatigue strength and toughness. As such, particular emphasis has been directed toward developing a robust, low mass stabilizer bar link assembly. In order for such a robust link assembly to be economically feasible, the cost of manufacture must be curtailed. Accordingly, the need exists for a device which provides for the requisite relative angular movement between components while exhibiting low weight in combination with superior fatigue strength and toughness.
Accordingly, an objective of the present invention is to provide an antiroll system for a motor vehicle""s suspension having a robust, low mass stabilizer bar link assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a net-shaped end link housing requiring little to no machining after casting.
As further object, a retention mechanism functions to rigidly secure a threaded shank segment of the ball stud within the end link housing. The retention mechanism includes an upper bearing having integrally molded fingers designed to compensate for dimensional variations within the as cast housing.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an end link adapted to interconnect a stabilizer bar and a suspension member within a vehicular suspension system. The end link includes a housing having a first socket, a second socket and a body interconnecting the first and second sockets. The end link also includes a first joint assembly pivotally interconnecting the first socket and the stabilizer bar and a second joint assembly pivotally interconnecting the second socket and the suspension member The first socket includes a net-shaped cavity to receive the first joint assembly.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.